1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with an airflow guiding cover.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or a server, generally includes an airflow guiding cover over a heat generating component. A fan is mounted adjacent to an opening of the airflow guiding cover, to discharge heat produced by the heat generating component out of the airflow guiding cover. However, when the fan is operating, the pressure gradient of the airflow in the electronic device changes acutely, which causes aerodynamic noise.